Keyword searching techniques are used in a wide variety of applications. For example, in some applications, communication traffic is analyzed in an attempt to detect keywords that indicate traffic of interest. Some data security systems attempt to detect information that leaks from an organization network by detecting keywords in outgoing traffic. Intrusion detection systems sometimes identify illegitimate intrusion attempts by detecting keywords in traffic. Forensic analysis tools sometimes analyze disk content using keyword search for obtaining evidence.